


Scholsen Week Day 4: Secret Relationships

by TheNameIsBritney



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M, Minor Sanvers, Secret Relationship, minor supercorp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsBritney/pseuds/TheNameIsBritney
Summary: Winn and James have been dating for a few weeks but have decided to keep it from their friends. But exactly how good are they at hiding their relationship? As it turns out, not very.





	Scholsen Week Day 4: Secret Relationships

Winn groaned as James pressed a light kiss to his jaw before settling beside him on his couch. They’d been together for two weeks now and had agreed to keep it between them. They figured that it was for the best seeing as everyone had their own issues to focus on. But it still sucked seeing Alex and Maggie openly staring at each other lovingly or holding hands and being generally couple-y.

“Remind me again why we can’t just...tell everyone?” Winn sighed, resting his head on James’ shoulder and looking up at his boyfriend.

James wrapped his arm around Winn’s shoulders and pulled him in closer, chuckling lowly.

“We’re not telling Kara because she has enough on her plate right now - she doesn’t need to think about the fact that her two best friends are dating each other when she has to worry about Cadmus and her own humongous crush on Lena Luthor.” James explained calmly, rubbing Winn’s shoulder. Just as Winn opened his mouth to add something to his question James cut him off gently. “And we’re not telling Alex because she just came out and we don’t want to ‘steal her thunder’ so to speak. Also she would totally blab to Kara.”

Winn groaned again, sinking further down on the couch so his feet were up on the armrest and his head was in James’ lap.

“Just ‘cause it makes sense, doesn’t mean I have to like it.” He mumbled, looking into his boyfriend’s deep brown eyes.

James sighed and ran his fingers through Winn’s hair, scratching lightly at his scalp and watching as he leaned into it contentedly.

“I know it sucks. I mean sometimes all I can think about is walking right into the DEO and planting a big kiss on you right in front of everyone but...we just have to wait a little while longer, okay?” James said gently, “Just until things get a little bit calmer around here.”

Winn rolled his eyes and closed them.

“Since when has National City ever been calm?” Winn asked quietly. James simply didn’t answer, keeping his hand movements slow and steady as he felt his boyfriend’s soft brown locks.

“All in due time, okay?” James replied softly.

Winn nodded and sat up, grabbing James’ hand.

“Okay. I trust you.” They shared a light kiss before going to Winn’s room, falling asleep contentedly in each other’s arms.

\---

“Is that a hickey?” Winn heard a familiar voice approaching his desk and he quickly brought his left hand up to rest over his neck where the aforementioned spot resided. He turned around in his chair and saw Alex standing over him, arms crossed and eyes slightly squinted, trying to eye the dark mark on his neck.

“Uh...what? What’s a hickey? I don’t even...I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Winn said with a nervous chuckle, shrugging and keeping his hand firmly planted on his neck. Alex looked at him incredulously, one eyebrow arched.

“Mhm.” She hummed, clearly not believing him. “Look, Winn, we’re friends. You can...tell me stuff. Do you have a girlfriend?” She paused. “...Or a boyfriend?”

Winn’s eyes widened and he panicked.

“N-No! Absolutely not. I’m...no! I’m as single as single can be! Just me, myself, and I.” He rambled, resting his left elbow on the armrest of his seat and not moving his hand from it’s spot on his neck. “It’s uh...I...burned myself.”

“Burned yourself?” Alex asked. Now she looked confused and slightly suspicious. “How did you burn your neck?”

Winn quickly ran multiple scenarios through his head and cursed inwardly. “Uh...I...uh...I was cooking and...some oil just...jumped out of the pan and splashed me on the neck. No biggie. It’ll go away in a few days, best not pay any attention to it.” Winn lied quickly, turning his attention back to his computer screen and praying to any deity who would listen for Alex to stop asking questions about his hickey.

His wish was granted although Alex’s suspicion was not quelled - on the contrary. It was obvious he was lying to her about the hickey - Alex Danvers knows a hickey when she sees it - but why? Did he have a secret boyfriend or girlfriend he was hiding from them? Was it a one night stand? Either way, Winn wasn’t telling the whole story.

She laughed and stood up, clapping Winn on the shoulder and making him wince in surprise - partly due to the force of her grip. “Whatever you say, Winslow.” She said tauntingly before sauntering off to find Kara.

Winn let out a slow breath and put his hand down, reaching for his phone.

**I thought we agreed no visible marks! -W xx**

_...oops? -J xxxx_

**Alex just asked me if I had a hickey and I panicked and told her that I got splashed in the neck by some oil. I think I just barely got away with it. -W xx**

_I’m sorry! I just got carried away. Make it up to you tonight? Thai and star wars at my place? -J xxxx_

**...fine. -W xx**

* * *

It was Eve who noticed something was off next. She’d noticed that lately her boss had been glued to his phone - and almost always staring at it with a dreamy, faraway look on his face. Almost like he was texting a boyfriend or a girlfriend…

One day she noticed Mr. Olsen leaving the office early one evening and she smiled.

“Heading out early, Mr. Olsen?” She asked cheerfully.

“Oh, um...yeah.” James rubbed the back of his neck and gave Eve a small smile. “Just heading out to meet a...friend. If you want to you can leave a little early, I don’t think I’ll need you around until tomorrow.” As James was about to turn and leave Eve’s curious nature got the better of her.

“Seeing someone special?” The second the words left her lips she covered her mouth. “Oh, my gosh, sir, I’m sorry! I’m not sure what came over me, that was completely unprofessional and I-”

“Eve! It’s okay.” James chuckled kindly and...was he blushing? “Um...I’m actually...yes. I’m going to see someone special but...keep that just between us, okay?” He said his last sentence quietly before giving her a smile and walking to the elevator to no doubt meet his mystery suitor.

Eve watched him go and grinned, taking her phone and texting her ‘work friends’ group chat.

_ News!!! Mr. Olsen has a girlfriend! -E~~ _

_ Or a boyfriend… -E~~ _

_ He’s got a date! -E~~ _

As her friends began rapidly texting her back with questions, Eve began to feel slightly guilty for spilling Mr. Olsen’s secret. But then again Eve had never been good at keeping secrets.

* * *

It was a group night out - Kara, Lena, Maggie, James, Winn, and Alex- at the underground bar. James and Winn had strategically placed themselves across from each other, that way they wouldn’t be too close as to not rouse suspicion but close enough to secretly play footsie under the table.

As James was pulled into a conversation with Alex and Maggie, Winn turned to Kara who was talking to Lena about a new story. James and Winn locked eyes across the table and smiled discreetly at each other before turning to their own respective conversations.

“...And Snapper still hates me but I think...I think it’s more of a ‘I’m mean so I can motivate you’ rather than a ‘I’m mean ‘cause I hate you’ way. Right?” Kara asked, turning to Lena and Winn. “Whatever. I’m just going to try and win him over by writing the best news piece I can about...the recycling epidemic.” She sighed before frowning, looking down under the table. “Winn, did you just kick me?”

Winn and James froze, looking at each other before looking back at Kara.

“D-Did I? Sorry, um...restless leg syndrome. Y’know.” Winn said lamely, taking a slow sip of his drink and avoiding her eyes.

James turned back to Maggie and continued to talk to her, his foot slowly reaching out and tapping Winn’s ankle lightly. Winn smiled lightly before gesturing to Kara to continue her story.

“Ow, James, what the hell? You just kicked me!” Alex exclaimed, more out of annoyance than out of pain. She looked at James before looking at Winn and narrowed her eyes. “Are you guys playing footsie or something?”

“No!”

“Wh-what?!”

They both spoke at the same time before turning to one another and shutting their mouths. James offered a quiet apology and hoped they would move on from the subject, letting out a slow breath.

Kara and Alex looked at each other and then at Winn and James who were looking unusually sheepish, both men sitting stiff as boards.

They smiled at each other and turned to their significant others - or in Kara’s case her hopefully soon-to-be significant other - and continued their conversations.

* * *

“Do you think they know?” Winn asked as he got into bed beside James, letting out a soft sigh as soon as his back hit the mattress.

James was silent for a minute. Winn furrowed his eyebrows and turned to face his boyfriend, wondering if he’d already fallen asleep. “James?”

James then turned to face Winn, a soft smile on his face. “We should tell them.”

Winn’s eyes widened and he sat up, turning on his bedside lamp and turning to face James fully.

“W-wait, really? You wanna tell them? What changed your mind?”

James sighed and looked at Winn, taking his hands and squeezing them lightly.

“Seeing Alex with Maggie and Lena with Kara made me realise that...I want that. With you.” He said softly, “I want to be able to hold your hand and make cutsie gestures with you and kiss you in public and have our friends make fun of how mushy we are. I...I was scared of telling everyone before because I was...scared of going into this too quickly but...Now I know. I wanna tell them. But only if you do too.”

Winn grinned and laughed, cupping James’ face and pulling him in for a light kiss.

“I don’t care if the whole world knows or if no one does. I’m just glad that we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'M LATE!!! I'm sorry this is a day late coming out!! I'm very ashamed especially because this is one of my favourite tropes and I actually had something good planned for this but I was way too wiped yesterday so I couldn't write anything :( 
> 
> Day 5's fic is coming!! Eventually...It's still yet to be written but I might post it on the same day as I post day 6 which will hopefully be tomorrow. Hope everyone enjoys this fic! I think it's a cute one personally :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Thank you everyone <3  
> \- Brit xx


End file.
